Live For Me - By Cho Kwang Sun
by Jaedo Writing Challenge INA
Summary: Musim gugur telah kehilangan eksistensinya. [JAEDO] / [DOJAE] / JAEHYUN / DOYOUNG/ NCT / NCTU / NCT127 / YAOI / JEADO WRITING CHALLENGE / TASTE OF JAEDO SEASON


Live for Me

Staring : Jung Jaehyun x Kim Doyoung, and other cast

By: Cho Kwang Sun

  
  


Live for Me

.

.

.

.

.

Karakter yang ada dalam cerita inti bukanlah milik author. Author hanya meminjam nama untuk keperluan cerita, dan cerita ini murni dari imajinasi author tanpa ada niat memplagiat karya orang lain. It's BxB and many of typos. DLDR!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Desember 2017

  
  


Musim gugur telah kehilangan eksistensinya, tergantikan oleh dinginnya nafas salju yang bisa membekukan siapa pun yang berani melawan. Sosok pemuda bermantel tengah terlihat mendongakkan wajahnya di bawah pohon gingko yang telah gundul, kehilangan helaian daunnya yang sangat indah sebelum keindahan itu harus gugur bersamaan dengan datangnya musim dingin yang membekukan segalanya. Salju pertama di bulan Desember telah menjatuhkan diri, membawa Jaehyun –pemuda tersebut- kepada bulan Desember tahun – tahun sebelumnya, masih di bawah pohon gingko yang kini mulai terselimuti salju, sembari meremat dada kirinya, sumber kehidupannya yang masih berdetak sampai detik ini.

  
  


Desember 2014

  
  


Jaehyun muak. Ia sudah muak harus selalu terbangun di ruangan putih yang monoton ini. Ia bosan, sungguh. Hampir sebagian besar hidupnya ia habiskan bagai di penjara dalam wujud rumah sakit dengan bau obat yang sangat ia benci. Dan sialnya ia harus terbaring di salah satu ruangan rumah sakit'langganannya' dan selalu berkutat dengan obat-obatan yang tak main-main jumlahnya.

Cklek

Pintu terbuka pelan menampilkan sosok wanita bertopi perahu terbalik yang membawa nampan berisi sarapan yang harus Jaehyun telan pagi ini. Tak lupa dengan butir-butir obat yang Jaehyun bahkan sudah kebal dengan rasa pahitnya. 

"Selamat pagi Jaehyun. Akhirnya kau sadar. Aku membawakan sarapanmu dan obat yang harus kau minum. Kau, mau makan sendiri atau aku suapi?" sapa Suster Bae dengan nada jahilnya sembari meletakkan nampan di meja nakas samping ranjang yang Jaehyun tempati.

"Ck. Aku sudah besar suster. Aku bisa makan dan minum obat sendiri." Jawab Jaehyun dengan ketus.

"Ya ya ya. Katakan itu pada seseorang yang harus kembali ke rumah sakit karna tak meminum obatnya kemarin. Padahal baru 4 hari dia keluar dari sini." Suster Bae memutar bola matanya malas.

Jaehyun mendengus pelan mendengar sindiran dari Suster Bae.

"Aku akan mengawasimu dan memastikan kau meminum obatmu kali ini." Ucap Suster Bae final.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ini akan menjadi hari yang membosankan bagi Jaehyun. Baru saja orangtuanya berkunjung, namun mereka harus segera pergi karena tuntutan pekerjaan. Ya mau bagaimana lagi, sebenarnya ia masih ingin bersama dengan orangtuanya tetapi mereka sibuk bekerja untuk membiayai perawatannya juga. Sekarang sudah memasuki waktu makan siang, Jaehyun yakin tak berapa lama kemudian Suster Bae akan datang untuk membawakannya makan siang dan obat-lagi-. Pucuk dicinta ulam pun tiba. Benar, sekitar 5 menit berspekulasi Jaehyun mendapati pintu ruangannya terbuka oleh tangan Suster Bae.

"Selamat siang Jaehyun. Waktunya makan siang dan minum obat." Suster Bae menyapa dengan ramah seperti biasa.

"Hmm~" Jaehyun hanya berdehem pelan sebagai balasan. Suster Bae hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat respon Jaehyun. 

"Oh, kau pasti bosan ya sendirian di ruangan ini? Mau kukenalkan dengan seseorang?" tiba-tiba Suster Bae menawarkan sesuatu yang tidak pernah Jaehyun duga sebelumnya. Jaehyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya tinggi mendengar perkataan Suster Bae.

"Friend?" Jaehyun bertanya pelan.

"Of course, Jay." Suster Bae menjawab dengan mantab.

"He or She?" – Jaehyun.

"He's a year older than you." Suster Bae menimpali pertanyaan Jaehyun.

"Same with me?" Jaehyun mulai tertarik dengan apa yang Suster Bae katakan.

"Similar but not the same." - Suster Bae

"Heart disease?" Jaehyun bertanya lagi. Sepertinya ia mulai tertarik dengan tawaran Suster Bae.

"No. But, cancer."Suster Bae masih menampakkan wajah menenangkannya. Jaehyun terdiam sebentar seraya menghela napasnya perlahan.

"Hah. Kurasa bertemu teman baru bukan hal yang buruk. Dimana aku bisa menemuinya?" Jaehyun bertanya.

"Bangsal anak-anak."

"Hah? Kau bilang dia setahun lebih tua dariku?"

"Ish. Maksudku sekarang dia sedang ada di bangsal anak-anak. Kau tidak mengikuti pelajaran di sekolah satu minggu saja bisa berubah menjadi bodoh ya? Mana mungkin jika ia setahun lebih tua darimu ia masih anak anak? Kecuali jika kau mengakui kalau kau masih bayi."Suster Bae tiba-tiba mengomel.

"Ck. Iya iya, paham." Jaehyun hanya mendecakkan lidahnya malas.

"Sekarang kau makan dan minum obatmu okey? Lalu setelah itu kau boleh menemuinya. Aku harus mengurus pasien yang lain. Bye Jaehyun." Ucap Suster Bae.

"Joohyun noona." Tiba-tiba Jaehyun memanggil Suster Bae dengan nama aslinya.

"Ya, Jae?" ia yang sudah beranjak pun kembali memutar tubuhnya untuk menatap Jaehyun.

"Terimakasih."

"Untuk?" Suster Bae- atau sekarang kita panggil saja ia Joohyun- terheran-heran dengan Jaehyun yang tiba-tiba berterimakasih padanya.

"Entahlah. Aku hanya merasa perlu berterimakasih denganmu." 

Joohyun mengangkat bahunya mendengar ucapan Jaehyun.

"Baiklah sama-sama."dan Joohyun benar-benar meninggalkan Jaehyun untuk melaksanakan tugasnya sebagai salah satu suster di rumah sakit ini.

Jaehyun hanya tersenyum kecil. Entah kenapa ia merasa senang, mungkin karena ia akan mendapat teman baru?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tak beberapa lama setelah Joohyun meninggalkan ruangannya, Jaehyun segera menyelesaikan rutinitasnya-makan siang dan minum obat- serta mencoba untuk melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangan yang Jaehyun anggap sangat pengap itu. Ia mencoba melakukan saran Joohyun untuk menemui calon teman barunya di bangsal anak-anak. Ia melangkahkan kakinya perlahan sambil sesekali menyapa atau pun menjawab sapaan dari pasien lain yang senasib dengannya. Tinggal beberapa langkah lagi ia sampai di bangsal anak, telinganya menangkap suara dentingan piano disusul oleh nyanyian malaikat-jika Jaehyun mengatakan- karena suaranya yang sangat lembut dan indah. Benar-benar seperti malaikat, meski pun Jaehyun sendiri belum tau seperti apa suara malaikat itu.

  
  


'Twinkle twinkle little star~.'

'How I wonder what you are~.'

'Up above the world so high~.'

'Like a diamond in the sky~.'

'Twinkle twinkle little star~.'

'How I wonder what you are~.'

  
  


Jaehyun terdiam dan tetap seperti itu sampai lagu anak-anak yang sudah familiar di telinganya itu selesai dinyanyikan. Kemudian ia melangkahkan kakinya kembali menuju tujuan awalnya. Dia berhenti tepat di depan pintu bangsal anak-anak matanya menatap lurus pada seseorang yang duduk membelakanginya di kursi roda tepat di depan piano yang disediakan khusus di bangsal anak anak itu. 

'Ah, jadi dia orangnya.' Batin Jaehyun.

Sebelum menyapa calon teman barunya itu Jaehyun terlebih dulu melihat interaksi orang itu dengan anak-anak di sana. Mereka terlihat akrab dan anak-anak sangat menyukainya. Sosok itu pun juga terlihat sebagai seorang yang menyukai anak-anak, seandainya ia menjadi seorang ibu, ia pasti akan menjadi ibu yang hebat.

'Andaikan ia adalah ibu dari anak-anakku pasti keluarga kami akan hidup bahagia.'

Jaehyun tersentak pelan dan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, merasa bodoh dengan isi otaknya saat ini.

'Aish, apa-apaan aku ini bisa memikirkan hal-hal yang seperti itu. Hahhh, mungkin Joohyun noona benar, tidak mengikuti pelajaran di sekolah selama satu minggu sepertinya mampu membuat otakku yang biasanya encer ini menjadi bodoh.'

Ia masih memandangi sosok yang tengah menidurkan anak-anak itu dalam diam. Mengikuti gerak geriknya, ia bahkan sempat heran, sedekat itukah ia dengan anak-anak? Sosok itu bahkan menyanyikan lagu pengantar tidur dan mencium kening setiap anak yang telah lelap. Sosok itu hendak keluar dari bangsal anak-anak, dan ia tersentak ketika melihat Jaehyun yang masih setia berdiri di depan pintu. Sosok itu mengerjapkan kelopak matanya perlahan, dan Jaehyun? Semenjak ia melihat sosok itu yang berbalik dan mendorong kursi rodanya menuju ke arahnya, ia terpaku. Dan ketika sosok itu berada tepat di hadapannya, Jaehyun menahan napas.

'Astaga~'

'Apakah ia seorang malaikat?'

"Umm, permisi."

Jaehyun tersentak pelan dan kembali menguasai dirinya setelah terpaku beberapa saat.

"Ya?" Jaehyun seperti orang linglung sekarang.

"Apa kau hendak menjenguk salah satu pasien di bangsal anak ini?" astaga suaranya bahkan terlalu lembut untuk seorang laki-laki.

"Tapi sepertinya kau juga pasien di sini. Ada yang bisa aku bantu?" sosok itu memiringkan kepalanya, membuatnya terlihat sangat manis meski wajahnya sedikit pucat.

Jaehyun blank sesaat. Namun lambaian tangan persis di depan wajahnya menyadarkan Jaehyun dari khayalan yang ia buat sendiri.

"Oh maafkan aku." Benarkan? Jaehyun sering bertingkah bodoh akhir-akhir ini.

Sosok itu terkekeh pelan, senyumnya indah sekali.

"Mau ku tunjukkan sesuatu yang indah?"

Jaehyun mengerjap pelan dan tanpa sadar mengangguk.

"Tapi kau harus menyingkir dahulu dari situ, aku tidak akan bisa lewat jika kau masih berdiri di depan pintu."

Jaehyun tersenyum tiga jari menyadari kebodohannya. Ia jadi malu sendiri. Jaehyun segera menyingkir dari tempatnya berdiri dan berniat membantu sosok tersebut.

"Biar kubantu."

"Terimakasih." Dan pemuda itu tersenyum pada Jaehyun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dan disinilah kedua pemuda itu menghentikan langkah kakinya-sebenarnya hanya Jaehyun karena pemuda yang satunya duduk di kursi roda-. Hamparan bunga warna-warni nan cantik ditangkap oleh netra Jaehyun yang berbinar. 

"Whoaaaa, aku baru tau jika ada taman bunga seindah ini di rumah sakit."

Jaehyun berdecak kagum melihat pemandangan di depannya, dan itu menimbulkan kekehan dari pemuda yang duduk di kursi roda tepat berada di depannya. Jaehyun mendorong kursi roda milik pemuda di depannya menuju ke samping salah satu bangku yang di sediakan di taman itu. Kemudian ia duduk di bangku tersebut. Ia menoleh ketika mendapatkan juluran tangan dari pemuda yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Kim Doyoung."

Jaehyun mengedipkan kelopak matanya bingung, namun ia tetap menyambut uluran tangan pemuda di sampingnya.

"H-huh?" sepertinya Jaehyun benar-benar menjadi orang bodoh sekarang.

Pemuda itu tertawa keras, masih belum melepaskan jabatan tangannya bersama Jaehyun.

'O-ow tangannya lembut sekali dan tawanya sangat menggemaskan.' Jaehyun blank seketika.

"Hey, namaku Kim Doyoung. Siapa namamu?"

Jaehyun tersenyum malu menyadari jika pemuda itu mengajaknya kenalan dan ia justru bertingkah seperti orang bodoh.

'Dasar bodoh kau Jaehyun.'

"O-oh, aku Jung Jaehyun." Jawabnya ketika ia sudah benar-benar sadar dari khayalannya.

"Halo Jaehyun, senang bertemu denganmu."

"Senang bertemu denganmu juga Doyoung Hyung." Jaehyun menjawab spontan.

"Eh?" 

"Eh? Maaf. Apa aku terkesan tidak sopan jika langsung memanggilmu hyung?"

Doyoung tersenyum lebar seraya menggeleng.

"Tidak tidak. Aku senang senang saja jika kau memanggilku hyung. Aku hanya heran saja, dari mana kau tau jika aku lebih tua darimu?"

"Oh. Joohyun noona memberitahuku."

"Suster Bae?"

"Iya."

"Sepertinya kalian sangat dekat."

"Hm, dia memang yang selalu merawatku 3 tahun terakhir."

Doyoung hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya mendengar penuturan Jaehyun. Dan ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada tangannya yang masih dijabat oleh Jaehyun dengan eratnya. Mengikuti arah pandang Doyoung, Jaehyun langsung melepaskan jabatan tangannya, membuat kehangatan yang sebelumnya ia rasakan menghilang. Lalu keduanya saling melemparkan senyum malu. Untuk memecahkan kecanggungan yang sempat terjadi Doyoung mengajukan pertanyaan yang langsung ditanggapi oleh Jaehyun.

"Memangnya berapa usiamu?"

"Aku 17 tahun."

"Ah, kau lebih muda satu tahun dariku."

Terdapat jeda beberapa menit sebelum mereka melanjutkan percakapan mereka.

"Ngomong omong, ada perlu apa tadi kau ke bangsal anak-anak? Apa kau akan menemui seseorang?"Doyoung tiba-tiba bertanya dan cukup membuat Jaehyun menolehkan kepalanya pada Doyoung.

"Ya. Aku memang ingin menemui seseorang."

"Siapa? Apa kau memunyai adik? Atau keponakan yang juga dirawat di sini?"

"Tidak. Aku anak tunggal dan keponakanku tidak dirawat di sini. Aku ingin menemuimu."

"Huh? Menemuiku?"

"Yaa, Joohyun noona mengatakan padaku jika aku bisa bertemu dengan seorang teman jika aku pergi ke bangsal anak-anak. Dan aku menemukanmu. Jadi, mau berteman denganku?"

Doyoung terkekeh pelan karena ucapan Jaehyun.

"Tentu saja. Mengapa tidak?"

Lalu keduanya tertawa. Entah apa yang mereka tertawakan, tapi tawa itu terdengar tulus sekali.

"Hyung sudah berapa lama di sini?"

"Hmm~sekitar 3 minggu."

"Oh? Lama juga hyung. Tapi aku belum pernah lihat hyung sebelumnya di sini."

"Itu karna kau selalu mendekam di ruanganmu. Kau jadi tidak tahu menahu tentang dunia luar kan? Lain kali kau harus menemaniku jalan-jalan. Akan aku tunjukkan banyak hal."

"Hyung benar. Aku memang jarang sekali keluar. Wahh hyung, aku akan menemanimu jalan-jalan lain kali."

"Bagus." Ucap Doyoung sambil tersenyum lebar.

Dan senyum itu menular pada Jaehyun. Ia bertemu Doyoung belum ada satu jam, tapi ia merasa sudah sangat dekat dengan Doyoung. Mungkin karena ia senang mendapat teman baru. Atau mungkin karena sesuatu hal yang lain?

Mereka menikmati keindahan taman itu dalam diam. Ingin Jaehyun bertanya sesuatu kepada Doyoung, namun ia takut membuat pemuda itu bersedih.

"Hyung masih ingin di sini?"

Doyoung mengalihkan pandangannya dari orang-orang yang ada di taman menjadi menatap Jaehyun.

"Ya. Apa kau ingin kembali?"

"Tidak. Biar tetap seperti ini."

Dan selanjutnya yang terdengar hanyalah suara orang yang berlalu lalang di sekitar mereka. Jaehyun dan Doyoung kembali tenggelam dalam kesunyian.

"Jae, jam berapa ini?"

"Hah? Aku tidak tau, aku tidak memakai jam tangan. Memangnya ada apa hyung?"

"Aku harus segera kembali sebelum pukul 3."

"Ah, kalau begitu, ayo kita kembali saja sekarang. Hyung biar aku antar."

"Terimakasih."

Dan kedua pemuda beda usia itu beranjak untuk meninggalkan taman rumah sakit. Jaehyun mengantar Doyoung sampai ke ruangannya yang ternyata tidak begitu jauh dari ruangan tempat ia dirawat.

"Hyung lain kali aku main ke kamarmu boleh ya? Hyung juga boleh kok kalau mau main main ke tempatku."

"Iya iya Jaehyun. Sekarang lebih baik kau segera kembali dan beristirahat, aku juga akan beristirahat, OK?"

"Aye aye captain."

Dan mereka kembali saling bertukar tawa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari-hari Jaehyun di rumah sakit seakan menjadi lebih berwarna semenjak ia bertemu dengan Doyoung. Ia tidak lagi kesepian jika orangtuanya tidak berkunjung karena semakin sibuk setiap harinya, dan keduanya menjadi semakin dekat seakan-akan telah saling mengenal sebelumnya. Seminggu setelah mereka pertama kali bertemu Jaehyun kembali ke rutinitasnya sebelum masuk rumah sakit karena memang Jaehyun sudah diperbolehkan pulang namun harus rutin check up setiap hari ke rumah sakit. Awalnya ini membuat Doyoung sedih karena ia tidak bisa mengunjungi Jaehyun sesuka hatinya lagi. Namun Jaehyun berjanji akan selalu mengunjungi Doyoung ketika ia ke rumah sakit. 

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jaehyun melangkahkan kakinya melewati gerbang depan dari bangunan bertingkat dengan banyak ruangan tempatnya menuntut ilmu. SM Senior High School, salah satu sekolah swasta elite yang kebanyakan muridnya adalah putra dari manusia-manusia kelebihan harta yang totalitas dalam menuntut ilmu. Tidak. Bukan. Tidak ada siswa populer yang sampai terdapat fansclub sendiri atau pun kumpulan siswa-siswi tampan dan cantik yang setiap kedatangannya selalu disambut dengan teriakan-teriakan tidak penting yang sebenarnya sangat mengganggu. Jangan harap ada yang seperti itu di sini. Siswa populer mungkin memang ada, tapi tidak sampai seperti F4 di Boys Before Flower. Dan Jaehyun bukanlah salah satu dari siwa populer tersebut. Ia hanyalah siswa biasa dan tidak banyak juga yang mengenalnya.

"Yooo, Jay."

Jaehyun menoleh ke belakang saat ia mendengar sapaan yang sudah tidak asing lagi di telinganya. Dan ia menemukan sosok pemuda jakung yang berjalan sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Jaehyun.

"Hai, Johnny Hyung."

"Kau sudah masuk? Masih kelihatan pucat, lho."

Ketika langkahnya telah sejajar dengan Jaehyun, Johnny meletakkan punggung tangannya pada kening Jaehyun.

"Aish hyung, kulitku memang sudah pucat dari lahir dan aku tidak demam."

Johnny hanya terkekeh pelan melihat reaksi Jaehyun.

"Okey okey. Ngomong-omong, maaf aku tidak menjengukmu. Aku bahkan baru tau kau masuk rumah sakit lagi setelah 3 hari kau dirawat. Pertandingan di luar kota memang sangat menyebalkan. Dan terkadang aku merutukimu kenapa kau sering sekali masuk rumah sakit sih?"

"Yah, hyung tau sendiri lah."

Dan Johnny hanya terdiam mendengar jawaban Jaehyun. Ya, tentu ia tau alasan kenapa Jaehyun sering keluar masuk rumah sakit.

"Oke oke. Sekarang kita masuk kelas. Kau jaga kesehatan oke?"

"Iya hyung iyaa."

Jaehyun hanya menjawab sekenanya nasihat dari Johnny. Ia lalu segera beranjak menuju kelasnya, kembali menjalani rutinitasnya sebagai pelajar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di tengah pelajaran Shin Seongsaenim entah kenapa Jaehyun merasa sangat bosan. Menghafalkan banyak materi bukan tipe Jaehyun sekali, apalagi Shin Seongsaenim memang terkenal membosankan saat menyampaikan sejarah Korea. Apalagi pada jam-jam terakhir seperti ini.

'Huft, untuk apa sih kita harus memelajari masa lalu? Yang berlalu biarlah berlalu lah kenapa harus diungkit-ungkit lagi.'

Jaehyun menggerutu dalam hati, karena sungguh, ia sudah bersiap untuk terbang ke alam mimpi namun karena ia merasa masih perlu untuk menghormati gurunya yang telah renta itu Jaehyun paksakan matanya untuk tetap terbuka meski ia tak fokus pada apa yang disampaikan Shin Seongsaenim. Untuk menghilangkan rasa bosannya Jaehyun mengtalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela. Ia menerawang jauh awan-awan yang berarak pelan mengitari langit biru nan cerah. Tiba-tiba ia jadi teringat Doyoung.

'Kira-kira Doyoung Hyung sedang apa ya?'

'Apa ia sudah makan?'

'Apa dia mengunjungi bangsal anak-anak lagi?'

'Apa ia pergi ke taman seorang diri?'

'Ahh, aku jadi merindukannya padahal baru dua hari tidak bertemu. Apa ia merindukanku?'

Jaehyun tiba-tiba menggelengkan kepalanya pelan menyadari apa yang dipikirkannya sangatlah konyol.

'Hahhh, apa yang sedang aku pikirkan.'

Bel tanda pulang sekolah telah berdering menimbulkan helaan napas lega oleh hampir seluruh siswa di SMSHS. Termasuk Jaehyun salah satunya. Jaehyun dengan segera melangkahkan kakinya keluar kelas setelah Shin Seongsaenim meninggalkan kelas. Ia menuju gerbang depan, di sana supir pribadi keluarganya telah menunggu. Jaehyun segera memasuki mobilnya.

"Kita ke rumah sakit ya, Ahjussi. Tapi sebelumnya antarkan aku ke toko kue dulu ya."

"Baik, Tuan."

Dan mobil yang Jaehyun tumpangi mulai berjalan membelah jalanan kota yang padat kendaraan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah melakukan check up di rumah sakit, Jaehyun segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke tempat Doyoung berada dengan paper bag berisi kue tiramisu yang akan diberikannya kepada Doyoung. Tepat sekali. Doyoung terlihat sedang membaca buku di ranjangnya. Jaehyun mengetuk pintu pelan dan masuk setelah dipersilakan oleh Doyoung.

"Kau benar-benar datang?"

"Tentu saja. Apa hyung pikir janjiku kemarin janji palsu?"

"Tapi kau pasti lelah Jaehyun setelah seharian penuh belajar di sekolah. Aku hanya tidak ingin membebanimu."

Jaehyun tersenyum mendengar penuturan Doyoung.

"Tak apa Hyung. Melihat wajahmu saja sudah cukup menghilangkan rasa lelahku."

Doyoung terlihat terkejut oleh pengakuan Jaehyun tapi tak perlu waktu lama untuk pipinya yang terdapat semburat tipis. Dan Jaehyun hanya merutuk dalam hati.

'Apa yang kau katakan Jung Jaehyun.'

'Apa ia serius dengan perkataannya? Konyol sekali memangnya wajahku ini terbuat dari apa sampai bisa menghilangkan rasa lelah.'

Doyoung menunduk dalam, pipinya semakin memanas dan Jaehyun terlihat salah tingkah.

"E-err, Hyung?"

"Y-ya Jaehyun?"

Keduanya berbicara dengan gugup satu sama lain.

"Ingin mengunjungi suatu tempat bersamaku?"

Doyoung terlihat berpikir sebentar.

"Bagaimana jika kita ke bangsal anak-anak saja? Seharian ini aku belum menemui Mark, Jeno, Yongju, dan Hyoje. Kau juga belum pernah menemui mereka kan? Mereka pasti senang jika bertemu denganmu. Apalagi kau membawa kue."

Jaehyun hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk sebagai tanda persetujuan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jaehyun dan Doyoung menjadi semakin dekat semenjak Jaehyun selalu menjenguk Doyoung di rumah sakit. Setelah satu bulan Doyoung dirawat di rumah sakit, Doyoung sudah diperbolehkan pulang oleh dokter. Entahlah kondisinya semakin membaik setelah bertemu Jaehyun. Ia, seperti menemukan bagian hidupnya yang hilang. Ia menjadi semakin sering tersenyum dan terlihat bahagia lagi-lagi karena Jaehyun. Dan Jaehyun bahkan sudah mengenal dekat Gongmyung- kakak Doyoung- yang menjadi satu-satunya keluarga yang Doyoung punya.Orangtua Kim bersaudara itu telah lama meninggal. Jaehyun baru tau setelah sekian lama karena Doyoung memang tak pernah mau membahas tentang itu. Dan ia juga baru tau jika Doyoung sudah menamatkan studinya tahun lalu. Banyak yang belum Jaehyun tau tentang Doyoung begitu juga sebaliknya, namun mereka seolah-olah telah menyatu, mereka tak terpisahkan dan entah mereka sadari atau tidak, benih-benih cinta mulai tumbuh pada hati mereka masing-masing. Entah mereka masih belum bisa mengakuinya atau memang ini terlalu cepat, mereka hanya diam membiarkan segalanya mengalir begitu saja seperti air.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Empat bulan berlalu.

Antara Jaehyun dengan Doyoung masihlah sama seperti dulu. Doyoung akan tersipu ketika secara tidak sengaja Jaehyun melontarkan pujian atau pun kalimat-kalimat godaan yang membuatnya seakan terbang. Mereka juga sering menghabiskan waktu luang bersama dengan saling berbagi cerita.

Musim gugur telah berganti, dan hari ini kemungkinan salju pertama akan turun. Doyoung merasa gelisah semenjak ia membuka mata di pagi hari. Jaehyun akan berkunjung hari ini, padahal cuaca sudah sangat dingin menusuk tulang. Doyoung sudah menyarankan Jaehyun untuk tidak mengunjunginya karena ia khawatir jika Jaehyun akan kembali ke rumah sakit. Ia juga merasa tidak baik hari ini, ia menjadi sering pusing akhir-akhir ini dan ia memendamnya sendiri.

Ting Tong Ting Tong!

Bell yang ada di rumah Doyoung berbunyi tepat ketika Doyoung selesai menyiapkan makan siang. Doyoung segera berlari kecil untuk membukakakan pintu yang ia tau siapa orang di baliknya. Ketika ia membuka pintu ia disambut dengan senyuman Jaehyun yang tak henti membuatnya terpesona.

"Hai Doyoung hyung."

Doyoung tersenyum lebar menyambut kedatangan Jaehyun seraya memersilakan Jaehyun masuk.

"Gongmyung Hyung kemana Hyung?"

"Oh, Hyung sedang mengunjungi calon mertuanya."

Jaehyun terkekeh pelan

"Yah padahal aku juga ingin bertemu dengan calon kakak iparku."

Celetuk Jaehyun yang membuat Doyoung membulatkan mata kelincinya.

"Apaan sih Jae!"

Jaehyun hanya tertawa setelahnya.

"Kau sudah makan siang?"

"Belum. Karena aku tau hyung akan membuatkannya untukku."

Jaehyun tersenyum tiga jari dan Doyoung hanya merotasikan bola matanya malas.

"Baiklah mari kita makan siang bersama."

Dan keduanya menghabiskan waktu makan siang mereka dengan diselingi candaan dan penuh tawa diantara mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hyung~"

"Apa Jae?"

Doyoung tengah menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Jaehyun sembari menutup matanya, ia merasa sedikit pusing kali ini.

"Mau kuajak ke suatu tempat?"

"Kemana?"

"Hyung mau atau tidak?"

Doyoung ragu jika ia akan keluar hari ini. Sudah kukatakan bukan jika ia merasa tidak baik semenjak ia membuka mata?

"Hmm, selama tidak terlalu jauh dari rumah bolehlah."

Tapi Doyoung pikir tak apa ia pergi bersama Jaehyun karena ini pertama kalinya mereka keluar bersama. Selama ini mereka hanya saling mengunjungi satu sama lain atau bertemu di rumah sakit. Doyoung segera mengambil mantel tebalnya beserta syal dan beanie yang selalu setia bertengger di kepalanya. Mereka memilih keluar dengan berjalan kaki, agar bisa menikmati pemandangan sambil berbagi cerita jika Jaehyun bilang. Tak sampai 15 menit mereka berjalan, mereka menghentikan langkahnya tepat di bawah pohon gingko yang gundul di taman kota.

"Jadi kau mau mengajakku ke sini?"

"Uhum. Apa hyung tidak suka?"

Doyoung menggeleng pelan sebagai jawaban.

"Ani. Aku suka kok, pemandangan di sini indah."

Ya. Jika melihat berpasang-pasang kekasih yang saling memadu kasih dan keluarga bahagia yang bercanda ria antara kedua orangtua dengan anak-anaknya adalah pemandangan yang indah. Bagaimana tidak? Mereka terlihat sangat bahagia dan kebahagiaan adalah keindahan bukan?

"Hyung~"

"Hmmm"

Doyoung hanya bergumam pelan sembari memejamkan matanya. Sungguh ia merasa sangat bahagia namun merasa buruk di saat yang bersamaan. Mereka tengah duduk di bangku taman yang disediakan di bawah pohon gingko tempat mereka menghentikan langkah kaki.

"Hyung kau tau-"

"Tidak Jae."

"Hyung aku belum selesai bicara dengarkan aku."

Doyoung hanya diam. Masih memejamkan matanya.

"Hyung tau, hyung adalah temanku yang paling dekat. Sebelumnya aku tak pernah merasa sedekat ini dengan orang lain, bahkan dengan Johnny hyung sekali pun."

Entah kenapa Doyoung merasa sakit mendengar pernyataan Jaehyun barusan. Pening yang menyerang kepalanya terasa semakin menjadi.

"Ya, Jaehyun."

"Semenjak mengenalmu aku merasa bahagia."

Doyoung membuka matanya, dan ia terkejut melihat Jaehyun yang berlutut di depannya.

'Sejak kapan ia berpindah tempat?'

"Jae, apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Diam dan dengarkan aku dulu hyung."

Tangan Jaehyun bergerak untuk menggenggam tangan Doyoung yang tak berlapis sarung tangan sama seperti miliknya. Wajah Doyoung memerah melihat semua perlakuan Jaehyun padanya. Jantungnya bekerja lebih keras seakan-akan hendak melompat keluar dari rongganya. Ribuan kupu-kupu seperti terbang di dalam perutnya, perasaan ini membuat Doyoung seperti akan gila.

"Hyung aku tidak tau sejak kapan perasaan ini tumbuh di hatiku, aku merasa sangat nyaman bersamamu, dan-"

Jaehyun menghentikan ucapannya sejenak, mengambil napas dalam dan,

"Aku mencintaimu, Hyung."

Doyoung menahan napasnya. Hatinya terselimuti oleh perasaan yang membuncah seklaigus rasa takut yang entah mengapa selalu hadir ketika ia bersama dengan Jaehyun.

"Aku tau mungkin ini terlalu cepat bagimu. Tapi aku sudah tidak bisa menahan segalanya lagi hyung. Aku hanya ingin mengungkapkan isi hatiku. Aku hanya tidak ingin menyesal jika suatu saat nanti aku tidak memiliki kesempatan lagi untuk mengungkapkannya padamu hyung. So, be mine?"

Mata indah milik Kim Doyoung itu berkaca-kaca. Ia menggigit bibirnya untuk meredam isakan yang akan lolos dari bibirnya. Ia berdiri sembari menarik tangan Jaehyun yang masih menggengam tangannya agar Jaehyun turut berdiri. Doyoung lalu melepaskan genggamannya, melingkarkan tangannya pada leher Jaehyun dan menyatukan kedua belah bibir mereka. Jaehyun terkejut tentu saja. Namun tak lama ia tersenyum dalam ciuman mereka yang lembut itu. Hanya sekedar menempelkan bibir dimana tidak ada nafsu di dalamnya. Yang ada hanyalah cinta dan kasih yang tersampaikan dalam ciuman itu. Jaehyun melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang Doyoung dan Doyoung mengeratkan pelukannya pada leher Jaehyun. Doyoung memejamkan matanya membuat sebulir air mata jatuh dari mata kelincinya yang indah, bersamaan dengan turunnya salju pertama di musim dingin. Jaehyun turut memejamkan matanya, menikmati lembutnya ciuman mereka dan timpaan lembutnya salju yang berjatuhan. Salju pertama di musim dingin tahun 2014 menjadi saksi bisu bersatunya dua insan yang saling mengasihi dan mencintai.

  
  


Desember 2017

Jaehyun masih berdiri di sana. Masih menikmati butiran salju yang mengenai wajahnya. Ia membuka mata, kembali pada realita yang sebenarnya. Doyoung masih bersamanya. Ia hidup dalam dirinya. Ia masih merasakan dalamnya cinta Doyoung padanya karena jantung ini masih berdetak, detak cinta Doyoung untuknya. Jaehyun melangkahkan kakinya pada bangku yang sama tempatnya mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Doyoung. Ia duduk di sana, memejamkan matanya dan kristal-kristal bening yang diproduksi oleh lakrimalisnya itu jatuh bersamaan dengan salju dan kenangan mereka berdua yang tak akan pernah Jaehyun lupakan.

  
  


Desember 2017

Keduanya melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Jaehyun mengusap air mata Doyoung yang telah berhenti mengalir namun masih meninggalkan jejak di pipinya yang tirus, Doyoung membuka matanya. Pendangannya berkunang-kunang namun ia berusaha untuk memfokuskan pandangannya pada Jaehyun yang setia menatap wajahnya.

"Jaehyun~'

"Ya, hyung?"

Doyoung tersenyum kecil seranya mengucapkan sepatah kata dengan lirih.

"Yes. I do."

Dan Jaehyun tak bisa merasa lebih baik daripada ini. Ia tersenyum lebar dan hendak memeluk Doyoung sebelum senyumnya luntur digantikan oleh mimik wajah panik luar biasa.

"Hyung, kau mimisan."

Doyoung mengusap darah yang keluar dari hidungnya dan seketika pandangannya menjadi gelap.

"DOYOUNG HYUNG!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jaehyun berlari dengan Doyoung yang ada di gendongannya. Jaehyun sudah gila. Ia berlari ke rumah sakit yang jaraknya memang hanya 300 meter dari tempat Doyoung pingsan tadi. Tak mengapa bagi orang normal, tapi Jaehyun tak peduli yang ada dipikirannya hanya Doyoung yang harus segera dibawa ke rumah sakit. Ia segera memasuki pintu utama rumah sakit dan kebetulan ia langsung bertemu Dokter Moon-dokter yang merawat Doyoung-. 

"Dokter! Doyoung hyung mimisan dan ia langsung pingsan."

Dokter Moon segera memanggil perawat dan membawa Doyoung ke unit gawat darurat. Jaehyun ingin masuk tapi dicegah oleh Dokter Moon.

'DEG'

Jaehyun meremat dada kirinya kencang. Nafasnya tersengal dan ia merasakan sakit yang luar biasa. Dari kejauhan ia bisa melihat Joohyun yang berlari ke arahnya. Ia sudah tidak bisa menahan ini semua lagi.

"AAAARRGHHHH."

Jaehyun ambruk. Joohyun yang melihat kondisi Jaehyun segera berlari panik menghampirinya, ia juga memanggil beberapa perawat untuk segera memindahkan Jaehyun ke ruangan khusus.

'Apa yang terjadi denganmu Jaehyun?'

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di sebuah ruang ICCU di salah satu rumah sakit swasta di Seoul terbaring seorang pemuda dengan alat-alat medis yang melekat di tubuhnya. Jaehyun. Sudah lima hari ini ia tak sadarkan diri. Orangtuanya terlihat sedang berbincang dengan Dokter Kang mengenai kondisi Jaehyun.

"Jadi "

"Ya. Jaehyun harus segera mendapatkan donor Tuan. Kondisinya tiba-tiba semakin memburuk dari hari ke hari. Kami tidak bisa menjamin apakah alat-alat itu mampu membantu Jaehyun lebih lama lagi atau tidak."

Nyonya Jung hanya bisa menangis dan Tuan Jung mengusap wajahnya kasar.

"Mencari donor jantung memang tidak mudah Tuan. Tapi kami akan terus berusaha mencarikan donor yang tepat untuk Jaehyun. Anda juga harus terus berusaha dan berdoa untuk kesembuhan Jaehyun."

"Baik, dok."

Tuan Jung mengangguk dan menenangkan istrinya yang mulai bisa menguasai dirinya agar tidak terus menangis.

"Permisi, apakah benar Anda Tuan dan Nyonya Jung?"

Tiba-tiba seorang pemuda yang berusia sekitar duapuluhan akhir datang menghampiri mereka.

"Ya?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di sisi lain, keadaan doyoung juga semakin memburuk. Kakaknya sudah sangat frustasi dengan keadaan Doyoung. Awalnya Doyoung bahkan terlihat baik-baik saja. Ia bahkan belum mencapai stadium III namun keadaannya terus memburuk akhir-akhir ini. Hari ini tepat hari kelima Doyoung tak sadarkan diri. Gongmyung terlihat sedang menunggui Doyoung yang masih menutup matanya ditemani Soojung-kekasihnya.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan, Soojung-ah?"

Soojung hanya menghela napasnya pelan.

"Kau harus percaya padanya sayang."

Mereka kembali pada keheningan. Dan Gongmyung membulatkan matanya ketika kelopak yang menutupi manik indah adiknya itu mulai terbuka menampakkan iris gelapnya yang berpendar redup. Ia langsung berlari memanggil dokter Moon meninggalkan Soojung yang tersenyum sembari meneteskan airmatanya.

"Hai, Doyoung."

"Soojung Noona?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana keadaannya, Dok?"

Dokter Moon menghela napasnya pelan mendengar pertanyaan dari pemuda yang ada di depannya ini.

"Dia memang terbangun dari tidur panjangnya lantas bukan berarti kondisinya semakin baik. Saya tidak bisa memastikan apakah keadaannya akan membaik setelah ini. Oh, dan Doyoung ingin berbicara dengan Anda, saya akan kembali. Jika terjadi sesuatu segera hubungi saya."

Dokter Moon segera beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri. Gongmyung menundukkan kepalanya. Soojung hanya mengusap punggungnya perlahan untuk menenangkannya.

"Kau perlu bicara dengannya. Ayo."

Gongmyung hanya menangguk dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya diikuti oleh Soojung.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu Doyoung?"

"Hmm, aku merasa lebih baik."

Gongmyung tersenyum miris mendengar jawaban Doyoung serta melihat senyumah lirih yang tersungging di bibirnya yang pucat.

"Hyung~"

"Ya, Doyoung"

"Kau masih ingatkan dengan janjimu ketika Dokter Moon menjatuhkan vonis untukku?"

Gongmyung mendongakkan kepalanya menahan luapan air yang ingin jatuh kapan saja.

"Ya, tentu saja."

Soojung bahkan sudah berurai air mata semenjak mendengar suara Doyoung pertama kali.

'Jika seandainya suatu saat nanti aku mati aku ingin kematianku tidak sia-sia.'

"Hyung~"

"Iya, Doyoung."

"Jung Jaehyun."

Dan Soojung menangis terisak di samping Gongmyung yang juga sudah tak kuasa lagi untuk menahan semua air matanya. Doyoung tersenyum, dan ia menutup matanya, selamanya tak akan pernah terbuka.

  
  


Desember 2017

Jaehyun mengusap air matanya pelan. Dan tiba-tiba ia tersenyum.

"Doyoung Hyung, kau tau aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu kan?"

Hanya hembusan angin yang menjawab pertanyaan Jaehyun.

"Aku akan hidup dengan baik sekarang. Meski masih sulit rasanya menerima ini semua, tapi hari ini aku berjanji jika aku akan menjadi sosok yang lebih baik lagi dan menjaga harta yang kau tinggalkan dalam diriku dengan sepenuh hati."

Ia menadahkan tangannya menangkap butiran butiran salju yang jatuh perlahan. Hari ini, tepat tiga tahun lalu adalah hari di mana ia berhasil mengungkapkan cintanya untuk cinta pertamanya, hari di mana ia kehilangan cinta pertamanya, dan hari di mana ia mendapatkan kembali kehidupan normal yang ia dambakan. Jangan dikata ia baik-baik saja meski kehidupan yang ia dambakan-hidup tanpa rumah sakit- telah kembali. Nyatanya ia justru kehilangan kekasih satu harinya itu. Semuanya kacau. Jaehyun selalu terpuruk tiga tahun belakangan. Menjelang musim dingin ia akan mengurung diri di rumah, menangisi musim dingin sebelumnya yang terlewati tanpa Doyoung Hyungnya yang manis. Namun sekarang ia sadar.kekasihnya akan kecewa jika ia tidak memanfaatkan hidupnya untuk hal-hal yang membuatnya bahagia. Kekasihnya akan kecewa jika kehidupan yang Doyoung Hyungnya berikan menjadi sia-sia. Ia ingat kata-kata Gongmyung hyung setahun silam.

'Bukan tanpa alasan Doyoung melakukan ini semua Jaehyun. Ia hanya ingin kepergiannya tidak sia-sia, jika kau sendiri malah menyia-nyiakan hidupmu, kau hanya akan membuatnya kecewa'

Dan butuh waktu setahun bagi Jaehyun untuk memaknai itu semua. Doyoung Hyungnya hanya ingin ia bahagia meski tanpanya. Dan mulai sekarang Jaehyun akan menyanggupi keinginan kekasihnya tersebut.

'Hyung, terimakasih. Terimakasih karena telah memberikan hidupmu untukku. Terimakasih karena pernah menjadi warna warni di dalam abu abu kehidupanku. Terimakasih karena telah menjadi kekasihku. Terimakasih telah mencintaiku sampai akhir hayatmu. Dan terimakasih atas segalanya yang telah kau berikan padaku. Aku mencintaimu, Doyoung Hyung~'

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Desember 2014

"Permisi, apakah benar Anda Tuan dan Nyonya Jung?"

"Ya?"

"Saya dengar Anda membutuhkan donor jantung?"

"Ya, benar."

"Ah, sebelumnya perkenalkan, saya Kim Gongmyung."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

  
  


END

.

.

.

.

  
  


[a/n: Semoga FF abal-abal ini ada yang suka ya^^

Mari lestarikan FF Jaedo^_^]

  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  



End file.
